An Unexpected Day
by SnapShots.and.StoryPlots
Summary: Georgie wakes up, excited for a great day, until she unexpectedly finds that she's the only person home. Meanwhile, Ty and Amy wake up to an unexpected surprise, as well. *This is my first FanFiction, please review and let me know if you like it & how I can improve!


As soon as her radio turned on, playing her favorite country station, Georgie bolted upright in bed. "Today's my Extreme Team competition!" She excitedly announced to her bedroom. Georgie had been practicing everyday, for months, to prepare for this. If her team won today, they'd be on to the next round in Montana. As excited as she was about making it to another round of competitions, something else was encouraging her even more. Peter had promised that if she makes it to the next round, they'd turn it into a family vacation and go camping at Yellowstone National Park. Ever since the divorce, she hadn't seen her dad as much and she was looking forward to some much needed quality time with him. Thinking about the divorce and how little she saw her dad these days, left an ache in her heart.

"I'm ready for this. We're gonna rock at today's competition. We're going to go to Montana and we're going to have a lot of fun," she informed herself. Today wasn't the day to be sad, she needed to focus and get herself in the right state of mind. After quickly getting dressed, she rushed downstairs for breakfast. Even though her stomach was in knots, she knew she'd be worse off if she didn't eat.

As she came bounding down the stairs, she announced to everyone, "My big competition is today! We need to get ready to go!" Planting her feet firmly on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs, she looked around the living room. Her enthusiasm was greeting by a strangely silent and dark house. Wondering where everyone could be, she called out, into the emptiness, "Hello?!" Praying for a response, she waited, but there was none. She ventured outside, figuring everyone else was just as excited and was already waiting in their cars, anxious to leave. Stepping out onto the porch, though, her stomach dropped. The cars were all gone.

1 hour earlier...

Amy loved Ty and being married to him was amazing, but right now she just wanted to smother him with her pillow. He was sound asleep and snoring... loudly. Amy, on the other hand, was wide awake. Sleep had eluded her for most of the night, as had comfort. She was exhausted and her husband's snoring was like nails on a chalkboard. She'd tried to wake him, several times, but to no avail. Now, to make things worse, she had to go to the bathroom. She wondered if she could hold it, feeling too sore & tired to get out of bed, but the longer she waited, the less that became an option. Grumbling to herself, she got up and made her way across the bedroom.

"TY! TY COME QUICK!" Ty jumped out of bed, looking around for his wife. "TY!" Her voice was coming from the bathroom.

Ty began to panic, wondering why Amy was yelling for him. He ran to her, calling, "I'm coming! Are you ok?!". Reaching her, Ty asked again, "What's wrong? Are you ok?".

Amy looked right her husband, and sounding partly scared and partly excited, she answered, "My water broke!"

Ty stared at his wife, registering what she had just told him.

"I need to go to the hospital, the baby's coming," she explained to Ty, waiting for a reaction.

"The baby's coming?" he confirmed.

"Yes!"

"Right now?"

"Well, soon!" Amy was starting to get annoyed. At this rate, she'd have the baby before Ty even moved. Then, without warning, Ty ran out of the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Where's the phone number for the doctor?" Ty wanted to know.

"In your phone," Amy helped.

"Right, and the hospital bag, we'll need that... and the keys to the truck." Ty kept on going through his mental list of what needed to be done.

Amy quickly washed and changed into fresh pants, thankful that her contractions hadn't yet begun.

"Dr. Gibson, it's Ty..." Amy heard her husband say into the phone.

Amy couldn't believe this was really happening. Her due date wasn't supposed to be for another week, but before the day was over she'd be holding her son or daughter. She and Ty had chosen not to find out the gender, wanting to be surprised when the baby was born.

After hanging up with the doctor, Ty began frantically grabbing the hospital bags to take to the truck. Amy stopped him and gently reminded him, "Ty, before you go antywhere, you should put on more than just your boxers."

Blushing, Ty nodded, "Of course." He set the bags down and put on some clothes.

"Also," she added, "your truck isn't running, remember?"

"Oh, right..." Ty replied, "No problem, I'll call Jack, I'm sure we can borrow his truck."

•••

"That's a pretty picture," Lou complimented her youngest daughter, Katie.

"It's Georgie standing on her horsies," the little girl explained.

"I see that," Lou smiled.

"Speaking of Georgie," Jack interrupted, while pouring another cup of coffee, "shouldn't she be getting ready?"

"She still has a few hours," Lou explained, "I figure she could use the rest. In fact, I'd probably still be getting a few winks myself, if my baby girl wasn't such an early riser, " Lou smiled and tickled Katie, enjoying the sound of her daughter's sweet giggles.

Jack's phone began to buzz in his pocket, taking his attention off his granddaughter and great granddaughter. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Jack checked the caller ID, "It's Ty," He told Lou, who stopped tickling Katie and looked straight at her grandfather.

Jack answered the phone, "Hey Ty, what do you need?"

Lou watched as Jack's eyes widened and he began nodding. She wondered what Ty was saying.

"Of course, you can borrow the truck," He told Ty, "Is Amy doing ok? Do you need anything else?"

It was in Lou's nature to expect the worst, and she quietly worried about her pregnant, baby sister. She was anxious for her grandpa to hang up and fill her in.

"I'll let everyone know and we'll meet you at the hospital... Ok... Yup... Bye now," Jack hung up, a smile growing across his face as he looked at Lou, "Amy's water broke this morning, she's having the baby." The older man was fighting back tears, when Lou was suddenly hugging him.

"Amy's having her baby!" She repeated, clapping her hands together & grinning.

Jack's wife, Lisa, walked into the kitchen at that moment, "What did you just say?" she inquired.

"Amy's water broke," Lou answered, crossing the kitchen to hug Lisa. "She having her baby today!"

•••

Jack explained the truck situation and then went to drive his truck over to the barn, where Amy and Ty had remodeled the loft into a small apartment. Normally, the walk between the barn and the house (where Jack parked his truck) wasn't a far one, but he wasn't about to make his laboring granddaughter walk any farther than necessary.

As Jack pulled up to the barn, Ty was already on his way out with their things. "Thank you so much," Ty said, as he began loading everything into the truck.

"Of course, how's Amy?" asked Jack.

"She's good. Just had her first contraction, but it wasn't bad."

Jack could tell that Ty was anxious to get back to his wife, "Well, you better get back up there. The rest of us will meet you at the hospital-"

Before he finished, Ty disappeared into the barn. Jack chuckled, recalling how nervous he had been when his late wife, Lindy, was in labor with Marion.

•••

Back at the house, Lou & Lisa were rushing around getting ready to go. While Lisa helped to get Katie dressed, Lou was on the phone, trying to get a hold of Peter. Her (now ex) husband was supposed to be coming to town for Georgie's trick riding competition.

"Why can't he ever answer his phone?!" she asked herself in frustration. Hanging up, she began packing a bag of juice, crackers, and coloring books, for Katie.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Jack asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Almost," Lou answered.

"Katie is ready," Lisa announced, carrying her goddaughter into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna meet the baby!" Katie exclaimed.

Soon, everybody was on their way to the hospital, to support Amy and Ty and welcome the newest member of the family.

•••

Lou parked next to Lisa, at the hospital, and quickly began unbuckling Katie's car seat. As she grabbed Katie's bag, Lou looked at the empty seat next to Katie, realizing something was missing. She stared at the seat more intently, as if that would cause the missing item to suddenly appear. After a few seconds, a feeling of dread washed over her and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I can't believe it! I forgot Georgie!" she confessed, grabbing her cell phone and dialing the number of the house. "Come on Georgie...pick up," she whispered, anxiously, after the phone rang a couple times.

"Hello?" a girls voice finally answered.

"Georgie, I'm so sorry-" Lou started.

"Mom? Where is everyone? What's going on?" The girl questioned.

"We're at the hospital-"

"What? Why? Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we're fine, but Amy is having her baby-"

"Really?! That's great, but why did you leave without me?" Georgie wondered, feeling hurt that she'd been an afterthought.

"We didn't mean to, sweetie, we were just so excited about the baby and wanting to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm really really sorry, I'm going to come back-"

"Hold on," Georgie interrupted, "someone's here."

"Who?" Lou wanted to know.

Georgie watched out the window, as a yellow cab pulled up to the house and a man got out. "It's Peter!" she yelled into the phone.

"Oh, good!" Lou was relieved to know he had made it and Georgie was no longer alone. "Tell him what's going on and meet us at St. Peter's. I'll text you more details when I have them."

"Ok, see you soon!" Georgie replied, quickly hanging up. She ran out to greet her dad, hugging him and catching him up on the morning's events.

"Wait a minute," Peter said as he stopped Georgie from getting in the cab, "What about your competition today?"

"Oh ya!" She had actually forgotten about it in all the excitement, and now she wasn't sure if she should go to the hospital or the rodeo grounds. Just as she was thinking she should call her riding instructor, Sandra, and explain the situation, Peter's phone began to ring.

"It's your mom," he told her. Peter answered the phone and Georgie tried to decipher what her mom was telling him. After hanging up, he looked at his daughter and smiled. "Well things have a funny way of working out."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your mom got an interesting phone call from Sandra. The competition has been postponed," Peter explained, "Apparently, a few of the judges ate bad fish at the hotel, last night, and got food poisoning."

"That's great!" Georgie exclaimed, then catching herself she added, "well, just that I don't have to choose, I hope they get better soon."

Laughing, Peter said, "Ya, I know what you mean."

Soon, the two were on their way to the hospital, excited to meet the new baby and find out if it's a boy or girl, and Georgie was happy to have some alone time with her dad.

•••

Just as Georgie and Peter reached the waiting room and the rest of the family, Lou ran over and hugged her tightly. "I'm so, so sorry! I promise, I'll never forget you again." Lou apologized.

"It's ok, everything worked out and I'm here now," Georgie smiled.

Right then, Ty appeared in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. "It's a Boy!" he announced proudly, "Phillip Michael Borden, 8 lbs 10oz and 19 1/2 inches long, was born at 8:57am on September 10, 2016. Mother and son are doing well."

Everyone began congratulating Ty and asking when they could see the baby. Georgie was glad everything worked out and that she was able to be here for such a special moment. She was very close with her Aunt Amy and Uncle Ty and couldn't wait to help take care of her new cousin. She also felt extra special, because Phillip had been the name she suggested for a boy. Phillip means "lover of horses" and Georgie couldn't think of a more suitable name for Amy's first son.


End file.
